


Not even a little bit

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What happened the night that CJ went to Danny's house and they didn't talk "not even a little bit"





	Not even a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Not even a little

 

He stood there mildly while the agents made their cursory search of his apartment. They’d never met like this before, on his territory, away from the White House or the public places where CJ’s presence managed to fill any room and command attention. She seemed uncharacteristically shy standing on the threshold waiting to be invited in and he moved quickly aside before the fight or flight instinct showing in her eyes led her to bolt away. He couldn’t take yet another night where his hopes of an evening together were dashed at the last minute.

She entered silently, holding out a bottle of wine with a plea in her expression for him to make this easy for her. She wasn’t good at this.

Danny fought down the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he took the bottle and her coat and led her by the hand to his living room. She perched on the edge of the sofa nervously as he moved to the open plan kitchen and began to open the wine.

With his back to her concentrating on the bottle he didn't notice her move to him until felt her close behind him and smelled the light scent of her perfume.

“Danny?” Her voice was little more than a whisper as he turned to look at her questioningly. “Is it OK me being here?”

She was surprised by his laughter and the bright shine in his eyes. 

“What?” she tried to look offended. “What’s so funny?” His scruffy smile won her over and she grinned back foolishly despite her attempt to remain stern.

“CJ, when has it ever been me sending you away? - seriously, name me one time!” his amusement was still evident and she relaxed. Maybe it would be alright after all.

“Well I don’t know!- I just don’t do this very often is all, and I that thought maybe, you might, you know, not want to see me after the other night at the restaurant where I made that waitress hate me and acted weird and then actually ran away.” He chuckled again at her rapid torrent of words. She always spoke too quickly when she was nervous.

“Men usually chase me you know, not the other way round” she added as an afterthought. “They find me alluring.”

“So you’re here to chase me then?” asked Danny brushing a stray hair of her eyes. He loved her hair long, the dark colour suited her and the action served to cover the surge of hope in his chest at her words. 

“Well at the moment I don’t think it can be classified as chasing. Prey usually runs away and you just moved towards me.” She’d recovered her composure and he was glad to return to their usual easy banter.

“I’m your prey?”  
“I can be very predatory”  
“Yeah, I can imagine that about you- have done, in fact, on more than one occasion” He winked and received a playful swat on the arm for the comment.

“Danny?” she seemed tired for a second.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I stay here for a while, not watch the news, not talk about work- just be with you, you know, like normal people do?”

“You never have to ask CJ. I’ve been here all along.” 

He looked at her for a while, gauging her intentions, trying not to get ahead of himself and assume too much from her presence. Tonight she was letting her feelings show but he knew from bitter experience that she could build walls too high for him to climb, hide behind a mask of authority, of wit and humour or of harsh rejection and play any role she needed to play to keep him away.

Her kiss, when it came, was light, glancing, and she moved away quickly. Their eyes met and this time he stepped forward to her, tangling his fingers in her hair and softly but insistently pulling her close. 

She closed her eyes and gave a small sigh as the warmth and tenderness of his lips drew her in. For a second they stood, not moving, savouring the intimacy, then his lips parted slightly, asking for permission to show the feelings he had harboured since almost the first time they met. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter, lightly brushing the roof of her mouth with its tip before retreating and causing her to follow with her own tongue.

He pulled back as he felt the shockwave go through him. His eyes frantically searched her face.

“CJ” His sounded strained in his own ears as he gave her the chance to change her mind. His heart pounded as he silently prayed for her not to shy away this time, not to take the escape that knew he had to offer her in order to live with himself later.

His expression shocked her. Fear bordering on desperation mingled with desire in his gaze. Had she really hurt him so much? She thought of all the times she had given him encouragement then snatched it away- never out of cruelty but out of duty. She’d always thought he understood but now she wasn’t so sure. She wouldn’t hurt him like that again.

Their bodies crashed together as she pressed her mouth forcefully against his. This time the kiss was passionate, burning and uninhibited. Her hands moved on his chest, unknotting the tie which as always was slightly loose and hanging several inches below his open top button. He worked with one hand to undo the buttons on her blouse while placing his other hand on the small of her back, holding her crushingly close. They both gasped as their centres met and she felt the evidence of his arousal hard against her thigh. Wordlessly he took her hand and led her to the bedroom as he had longed to do for almost eight years. 

Their shirts lay abandoned on the floor as he reached behind her and caused her skirt to fall. She stepped out of the skirt pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in her lace panties and the camisole that always seemed to tease him by making a lie of the promise offered by the open buttons of her blouse.

As she stood in front of him the bedside lamp provided soft backlighting, spreading a halo around the outline of her narrow waist and toned legs and causing him to draw breath.

“You’re exquisite” he breathed, and for a moment he looked down at his own body with doubt, wishing he could match her perfection and for the first time allowing himself to consider the danger of trying to live up to his own fantasies.

Before he could falter she was against him again. Gently, she reached out to his chin and tilted his head back up to her face. He was taken aback by the fiery intensity he saw in her eyes. The wide dark pupils of her eyes and the flush of her cheeks showed her arousal and she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was as intoxicated by his body as he was by the sight of her. Their lips met again, her hands found his belt, and as his jeans slid to the ground she ran the palm of her hand flat across his erection through his boxers. He groaned into her mouth at the contact and as she withdrew her hand he pushed against her hard, grinding, seeking a reaction. He was rewarded as she drew back from their kiss, her head involuntarily falling back and a small sigh escaping her lips.

He pulled her towards the bed where they lay side by side for a second, bodies close and the tension palpable between them. Rolling so she straddled him, CJ removed her camisole to reveal her small, pert breasts before leaning forward to capture his mouth again and revelling in the smooth slide of her naked breasts across his bare chest. Her lips moved to his neck, just below the line of his soft beard then down across his chest and stomach as she slid down his body to release his straining erection from his boxers. 

She was aware that Danny’s breathing was ragged as she continued her exploration of his body. Her kisses moved lower until she ran her tongue once up the length of his shaft and took him into her mouth. This time his gasps revealed just how close he was to losing control She imagined other nights when she would push him beyond all control with her tongue, lick and suck him until he came into her mouth, but not that night, not their first time. As he pulled desperately at her hair, she moved back up the bed to take in the glaze of his eyes and the fierce rhythm of his heart.

He lay half on top of her, running his hands down her lithe body and slipping his fingers under the band of the underwear she still wore. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his fingers encountered the slick wet evidence of her arousal. As his finger slid small circles around her clitoris he felt her sharp intake of breath. Her fingers clung tightly to his shoulders and her thighs trembled slightly. Now it was his turn to slide down to remove her panties and replace his fingers with his mouth, breathing in the scent and sight of her as she abandoned herself to the sensation of his mouth and let go of the control and power which so defined her working life.

As her breathing, which had slowed almost to a stop, began to turn to gasps and moans he entered her with his tongue drawing first a whimper then a plea.  
“Danny, now, please.”

She pulled him back up to her mouth and tasted herself on his tongue. He positioned himself between her thighs, the tip of him teasing at her entrance in a way that caused her to throb with desire.

“CJ, are you sure?” he whispered although he knew there was no turning back from this point. She answered by arching against him so that he slid inside her. The breath hissed between his teeth as he fought to keep control against the sudden and unexpected warm wetness all around him. As the shock of entry subsided he began to move in slow even strokes drawing the moans from CJ that had featured so many times in his dreams. 

She raised a leg around the back of his thighs pulling him deeper and forcing him to up the pace.

“Oh god Danny” Her eyes were closed as he pounded into her and she felt herself teetering on the brink of release.

“CJ, look at me” Although his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper she obeyed and their eyes met through the daze as she arched once again against him, crying out her shuddering orgasm as the scraping of her nails down his back caused him to spill inside her.

He collapsed exhausted onto her chest and she placed her hand on the curve of his hips to prevent him from pulling out. In the dim light their breathing slowed and she stroked his hair where the unkempt curls lay softly against his neck.

At last he raised his head and opened his mouth to speak.

“shh” before he spoke her finger was on his lips and he smiled back sleepily as he lay his head back on her chest to spend their first night sleeping in each others’ arms.

Fin

Any feedback gratefully received- it's my first story and I need all the help I can get!


End file.
